


full body search

by harryandhis17black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Costumes, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Handcuffs, I think that's everything, M/M, Multi, Police Officer Liam, Riding Crops, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Sub Zayn, Tight Pants, slight though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandhis17black/pseuds/harryandhis17black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Li, babe, I’m ho--" he stopped mid sentence as he was pushed against the wall by Liam, wrists pinned to his back.<br/>"Wha--?"<br/>"Sir, we have evidence to believe you have drugs on you." Liam said silkily into Zayn's ear. "We are going to have to do a full body search on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	full body search

Liam adjusted the shorts around his cock, already feeling the tightness and he wasn't even hard yet. He fixed the little bow tie around his neck, flipping the collar down on the blue button-down shirt he had on. He smiled at himself in the mirror and turned around, admiring his ass in the tight hip-hugging shorts. He waltzed downstairs, watching for Zayn's car to pull in the driveway. He waited by the door and wiped the smirk from his face, replacing it with a serious look. "Li, babe, I’m ho--" he stopped mid sentence as he was pushed against the wall by Liam, wrists pinned to his back.

"Wha--?"

"Sir, we have evidence to believe you have drugs on you," Liam said silkily into Zayn's ear. "We are going to have to do a full body search on you." He pulled the handcuffs from his belt, putting them on Zayn after tugging his jacket off, discarding it on the floor.

"Oh, but, Sir, if my boyfriend's find out then they'll be mad!" Zayn played along, his cock already growing hard in his tight trousers.

"Hm, you should have thought of that before." Liam smirked, stepping away from him and admiring the way he stood, legs apart, hands at the small of his back, back arched in an obscene curve. His cheeks were already flushed pink, one pressed against the wall. His long lashes were lying gently against the top of his cheeks, forehead scrunched together. If Liam was honest, he wanted to skip all foreplay and go straight to the fucking but he knew Zayn like the lead up so he went along with it.

"Please, Officer, let me go," Zayn begged, squirming. Liam promptly smacked his ass hard.

"Ah, sir, you need to stay still. I don't want to have to tie you up more." He threatened. On any other occasion Zayn would have laughed it off, but right now, Zayn’s cock was hard and he needed release, _badly_. Liam almost groaned out loud at his own threat which made his cock twitch, a bad thing in the too-tight shorts. Zayn's squirming stopped and he stuck his ass out a little further. Liam took a moment to watch his face contort. His lips were parted, little pants falling from them and his jaw was slack, eyes closed. "Sir, we are going to move to another location for the search," Liam said, his voice having gone down an octave in lust.

"Y-yes, Officer. You're in charge," Zayn fake stuttered. Liam made a small sound as his cock twitched again. He reached around Zayn, undoing his belt, pulling it out of the loops to keep for later, before popping the button and sliding down the zipper, making sure to brush his cock multiple times. Zayn bit his lip hard to keep from moaning and he let out a small gasp as his jeans and boxers fell to the ground. Zayn’s cock sprung out, precum already beading at the head, glad to see he wasn't the only one turned on by all of this.

"Sir, please tell me why we might accuse you of having drugs?" Liam stalled, wanting to drag this out as long as possible. He trailed his fingertips along the curve of his back, feeling him shudder under the light touch.

"I-I don't know. I only tried drugs once. My boyfriend’s hates them." He babbled, partly true. Liam never was a big fan of drugs, he didn't mind the smoking as it gave him that cliché bad-boy look he loved so much - not to mention an extremely addicting taste when they kissed. Liam and the other three refused to let him sleep in the big bed they shared the night he tried marijuana. He knew they were serious and stopped then.

"Your boyfriends are smart men," Liam grinned, praising himself.

"Oh, they are." Zayn nodded against the wall, absently spreading his legs more. Liam admired this and smirked to himself. He reached around again, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, pulling them off his shoulders. He realized it would get stuck with his hands clasped and didn't want to remove the handcuffs so he did the next best thing -- cut the shirt off. "Li! That was my favorite shirt!" Zayn whined. Liam slapped his ass again.

"You will address me as Sir." He whispered harshly in his ear. Zayn nodded. "Good boy."

"Thank you, Sir." His cock twitched and a drop of precum fell to the floor. "P-Please, Sir, search me." He begged quietly.

Liam grinned cheekily and fell to his knees behind Zayn’s ass. “I guess we can do some of the preliminary search here.”

He spat on his asshole, watching it clench around the air and heard as he hissed in pleasure. "Mmphf," Zayn mumbled.

"Sir, please keep sounds to a minimum," Liam spoke, licking a fat stripe over his asshole before he could respond.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly. "More..." he moaned, a whine caught high in his throat. Liam complied, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He gasped, pushing back on Liam's tongue. Liam brought his hands to Zayn's thighs, pushing his short nails into the sensitive flesh there. Zayn hissed and nearly buckled, his cock dribbling more precum. Liam reached under, grabbing his cock and smearing the cum around his head. Zayn groaned and bucked into his hand.

"Sir, you need to remain still for this examination. Or I'll be forced to stop." Liam reprimanded, knowing that a real officer would never stop. But he was very aware how desperate Zayn was at this point, because, hell, he was also.

Zayn bit his lip, spreading his legs wider, now feeling the burn in his thighs but not caring. Liam stood back up, pulling Zayn by his clasped hands to the bedroom, chuckling as he stumbled. Zayn pouted slightly but didn't disagree, following like a lost (horny) puppy. Liam smirked as they approached the bedroom, knowing what was on the other side.

“Remember your safeword?” Liam asked quietly, not wanting to break the act too much.

“Apple,” Zayn responded, face softening a bit at Liam’s tenderness. Liam nodded, opening the door.

***

Liam frowned; Zayn gasped. Niall and Louis were on their knees, fighting over Louis’ cock. All three were dressed in police officer costumes like Liam. Louis' head was thrown back and his hands were grasping both boy’s hair. Louis’ shorts were below his balls, and one of the each kneeling boy’s hands were on his balls, fondling them.

“Boys!” Liam barked. Three pairs of eyes shot over to him, Louis glaring as he was close to orgasm. “What did I tell you about starting early?” Liam frowned. Niall and Harry looked down at their lap, noticeable tents in their too-tight shorts.

“That we had to wait for your command,” Niall and Harry responded together, blushes spreading on their cheeks. For submissives, they didn’t really like following directions, usually leading to punishment.

“Good,” Liam smirked. “And you,” he pointed an accusing finger at Louis. “What were you thinking?” His grip tightened on Zayn’s handcuffs, making the older boy whimper slightly in pain.

Louis shrugged. “They were hungry, thought why not feed them.” Liam started to say something before thinking.

“...it was actually pretty hot.” There was a long moan from behind Liam and he whipped around to see Harry deepthroating Zayn.

“Harry!” Liam growled. Harry pulled off Zayn’s cock with an obscene ‘pop’, making the others groan (except of course Liam who was trying -- unsuccessfully -- not to let his erection show in the tight shorts). A string of spit led from Harry's lips to Zayn's cock, the younger licking his plump lips to break it. "Do you need to remember the rules?" Liam frowned. Harry quickly shook his head.

"N-No, Sir." He stuttered, crawling back to Niall and Louis. Liam pushed his boot against the back of his shorts, making him groan and nearly fall over as he kicked against the butt-plug he had in under his costume. Liam smirked.

"Are we going to punish Mr. Malik or not?" He asked, looking down at the men. They were all in the same position. Knees out, hands behind their back, heads up, but eyes downcast.

"P-please, Sir, let us worship you," Niall asked, politely. Liam smiled.

"Good sluts. Go on, worship my feet." He demanded. The three nodded, leaning forward to kiss Liam's shoes. Zayn watched in amusement as his boyfriends worshiped his younger boyfriend.

"Li, how long has this been going on?" Zayn asked slowly, completely in awe.

"A few months." He responded. Zayn nodded in understanding, figuring he would ask more questions later. Zayn's cock, neglected after Harry's mouth was removed from it began aching, needing release.

"L-Li..." he moaned out. Liam turned his attention to Zayn.

"Oh, yeah," he said as if just remembering Zayn was there, "I had forgotten about you." He pulled his shoes away from Niall, Harry, and Louis' mouths, the three going back to their position. "Over the bed." He demanded.

Zayn did as he was told, legs spread apart, balls bobbing between his thighs as he stood, face pressed to the mattress, waiting for "the search". Liam slapped his ass a few times, turning it a nice light pink. Zayn gasped but stayed still. There was the snap of latex, the sound rushing to his cock in anticipation. He gasped again as a gloved finger slipped into his ass.

“Oh, god, you’re so fucking tight.” He thrusted his finger slowly in and out of Zayn’s tight heat. “Shit,” Liam mumbled, spitting on his ass, adding a second finger. Zayn clenched around Liam’s finger, obscenely. Liam’s cock twitched in his shorts. He let out a small groan as a mouth was licking at his length, over his shorts. He glanced down to see Louis’ eyes on his, mouthing at his cock. “Oh, god.” He moaned, trying to remember to keep “searching” Zayn.

He managed to thrust a bit more, adding a third finger and scissoring him open. Small, pathetic whines and mewls fell from Zayn’s perfect lips. “You like this, don’t you? Me, my fingers up your ass, getting you ready for my cock.” Zayn could only mumble a yes. “Answer me, slut!” Liam bellowed, Louis jumping a bit at the sudden noise.

“Y-Yes, fuck!” Zayn screamed as best he could, orgasm coming close. He gasped as Liam thrust his fingers, hitting his prostate. With the stimulation from his fingers, he came over his chest, collapsing under Liam. His thighs quivered, cheek pressed to the bed.

“Did I tell you could come?” Liam asked, tone dangerously calm.

“N-No, Sir.” Zayn stuttered, looking behind him at Liam’s now black eyes.

“Then why did you?”

“I-I couldn’t help it, Sir.”

"Boys, tie him up." The three on the ground nodded, Louis removing himself where he had been still sucking Liam over the shorts and stood up. They grabbed Zayn, pushing him to the bed, undoing the cuffs only to redo them once they had pinned his arms above his head. Zayn didn’t protest, didn’t find a need to. Besides, even despite his orgasm, he was semi hard again. He moaned quietly as Niall’s hand brushed against his erection. “Sir, he's still hard,” he smiled.

The other boys simply nodded, Harry and Louis grabbing Zayn by his knees, using some soft rope, expertly tying his knees to the bedposts, in a baby-changing position, giving the boys a perfect view of his ass and cock. The three boys stepped away, assuming their position back on the ground. Liam smirked, going over to their bag of tricks, leaning over, giving a full view of his ass, pulling out something, hiding it from view from Zayn.

“Li...?” He asked before gasping sharply as the leather came down on his cock and balls. “The fuck?” He tried, before feeling the pain again. He hissed, suddenly feeling a slight relief as the leather rubbed over his cock. Then he realized. It was a riding crop. A fucking riding crop. Where the hell Liam managed to get a fucking riding crop was beyond his mind and he didn’t have much time to ponder the thought before the crop cracked down on him again. Pain ran through him, although also a strange sense of pleasure.

“That’s for having drugs on you!” Liam said angrily. Zayn’s cock ached again at another hit. “And that’s for coming without my permission!” He paused a moment, watching Zayn, making sure he didn’t take it too far, because typically Zayn was more dominant. He knew it could be a lot for someone to assume a submissive role.

“You’re turned on, aren’t you?” He asked, breaking his character some at this new-found kink of Zayn's. He nodded. “You want to keep going?” Zayn nodded eagerly.

“Slut.”

And he was back. Liam smirked, trailing the riding crop down the back of his thighs, to his abs, admiring the way the muscles there clenched wildly. Zayn yelped as the leather came down on his abs. “Shut up," Liam muttered harshly, bringing the toy down again. Zayn kept fairly quiet the second time much to Liam’s pleasure. “Good boy.”

“T-Thank you, Sir.” Zayn stuttered breathlessly. Liam smiled, glancing at the three desperate boys in the corner. It was easy to see that they were trying not to touch themselves.

“Sluts. Here.” Liam commanded and three eager boys scampered over, nearly tripping on each other to get closest to their “master”. Liam chuckled - the boys blushed. “Do you think you can fuck him?” They nodded. “Then go on and fuck him. All of you.” He added. Zayn’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

“L-Li? I don’t know if I-I can...” he said quietly.

“Oh, you’ll be fine,” Liam replied briefly. Louis leaned down, kissing Zayn roughly but softly.

“Don’t worry, babe, we’ll go gently.” He promised, whispering into his mouth. Zayn simply nodded, heartbeat increasing.  He moaned a bit as Louis’ kiss got more heated and forceful. He felt a light touch on his cock, almost too soft to realize anything was there. He winced at a sharp twist of his nipples by another set of hands. He was overwhelmed by so much touching and nearly came right there. He squirmed as best he could tied-up as a tongue lapped over his ass, his nerves all on-end.

“Do you like that, whore? Such a little cockslut.” Liam smirked. Zayn nodded and moaned again. A finger found its way into his ass, thrusting quickly. All Zayn could feel was pleasure. A second finger was added and he simply moaned, unable to make any other noises as three more fingers were added slowly. “Look at you, taking Harry’s fingers so easily." Zayn only groaning a bit before the initial pain fell way to pleasure. He bucked his hips up, needing more friction.

"Do you feel anything in there, Harry?" Liam asked, taking Harry's fingers, spreading them to peer at Zayn's ass. Zayn blushed a bit at all the eyes on him but Louis whispered a few comforting words into his ear, making him calm and relax enough for another finger to probe its way in, only to brush his prostate, a high, surprised moan escaping.

"I don't feel any, Sir," Harry responded. Liam nodded, pushing his finger in.

"Look at the slut. He's got five fingers up his ass and he's still not complaining. You wanna fuck him, Louis?" Liam asked, glancing up at the boy who was passing hickeys along Zayn's toned chest and neck, leaving their mark. Zayn moaned at each new bite, remotely thinking how fun Lou would have covering those for their next interview.

"Yes, please, Sir." Louis nodded, pulling away from Zayn's tan skin. He fisted his cock, squirting lube on his fingers, lubing himself before positioning himself above Zayn. He assumed Zayn was stretched enough and thrust in one motion, cock engulfed by Zayn's tight heat. Louis let a low growl out, Zayn clenching around his cock.

"Come on, Lou, move." Zayn gritted out, voice rough. Louis complied, thrusting out slowly, sliding out until just the tip was in Zayn before slamming his hips down, the sound of skin on skin filling the room.

There was a simultaneous moan from everyone in the room, including Liam who had been biting his lip to keep from making a sound, cock twitching and dripping precome. As he absently watched Zayn and Louis he felt two mouths on him. Glancing down, he smiled, Harry and Niall looking back up at him, mouthing at his cock.

He nodded and eagerly tugged his shorts off, mouths fighting to get the most of his cock. He gripped their hair, pushing Harry down his cock, tears springing to his pretty green eyes. Niall immediately went to his balls, taking one into his mouth. Liam let out a long moan of pleasure, head thrown back, no longer watching Louis and Zayn, just focused on the heat of Harry’s mouth around his sensitive dick. Harry could feel Liam at the back of his throat and he forced himself to relax, making Liam slip easily into his throat.

“You like that, don’t you, you little whore?” Liam managed to get out. Harry hummed in appreciation, sending vibrations up Liam’s length. Liam pulled Harry and Niall off sharply, a few strands of their hair left in his hand. “Don’t wanna come yet.” He breathed.

“Shit, shit! Louis!” Zayn moaned from across the room. Liam walked (nearly falling with the weakness in his legs) over to Louis, whispering for him to get out. Louis complied, slipping out of Zayn, only to have Harry on his cock, deepthroating his smaller dick. Niall kissed Louis lazily as he pumped himself just as slowly.

“You like this, don’t you?” Liam asked slowly. Zayn nodded excitedly, wincing a bit as his cramping neck started protesting, legs a bit sore from their position. Liam smirked, and giving no warning, thrust roughly into Zayn. He whined as he was stretched before moaning.

“Fuck! Liam, fuck me!” He yelled.

“Whatever you say.” He began thrusting hard and fast, his hips moving unbelievable fast as he pounded into Zayn. “I-I’m not gonna last!” He drawled out, picking up his speed.

“Come on, Li! Fuck me harder!!” That brought Liam over the edge and as Zayn came, clenching widely, Liam did also, deep inside of Zayn, rope after white rope filling him.

They both grunted, Liam trying to hold himself above Zayn, both of their bodies sticky with sweat. Liam pulled out slowly of Zayn, causing a small whimper to spill out when he was empty. They both panted, lying back. Zayn sighed as Niall, Harry and Louis untied him. He slumped against Liam.

“You did so good, baby,” Liam praised, wiping him down gently when Niall returned with a warm rag.

“T-Thank you,” he mumbled, sleepily.

“Sleep, love, you deserve it.” Harry chimed in. Zayn nodded, eyes closing quickly after.

“Are you alright, babes?” Liam asked, concerned, looking to the other three.

“Of course, that was hot!” Louis grinned, laying beside Zayn and Liam, Niall and Harry soon following.

“We’re doing that again,” Harry muttered, falling asleep.

And, really, who was Liam to say no to that?


End file.
